Adventures of John: And So Begins the War
by John The Adventurer
Summary: From the beginning of human civilization, there has been a war between the forces of Order and Chaos. Now that war is escalating in a way it never has before. These forces are set on a collision force that will destroy us all. The only thing standing between them is me and those few who will join me. The only question is, will you?
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

A war has been brewing from the beginning of human civilization. On one side there is Chaos, seeking complete freedom, while at the other there is Order, seeking complete security. Chaos would bring forth a world of pure anarchy, people causing senseless death and violence for no reason other than because they can. Order would bring forth a world of absolute strength, with all freedoms taken away. Any difference or uniqueness would lead to a quiet execution, as would any questioning of the universal government. Luckily for the human race, these two forces have always kept each other at bay. Empires rise and fall, governments shift from monarchies to democracies back to monarchies again. Chaos and Order have been at war since humans first began to think.

This is mirrored in the realms of magic. Gods form pantheons and Trickster gods undermine their efforts. Armies clash only for the war to be won by a single individual. Dark lords begin a path of conquest only to be defeated by a lone hero. The Fae play their tricks while fearing the wrath of their queens. Order and Chaos clash, forever keeping the other from its ultimate goal.

But that is going to change. Both forces have been gathering their power. Already the forces of Order and Chaos have each nearly consumed our world, only to be stopped by the efforts of heroes such as myself. Soon the war will truly begin. The minions of Chaos and Order are already all over our world. Tyrants, politicians, terrorists, criminals, all have already taken sides in this conflict, whether they know it or not. There is no way to stop this war. Everyone must choose a side, and those few who do not will stand alone and be consumed by the tide of war.

Or that is what everyone seems to think at least. I beg to differ. Order and Chaos are not the only sides in this war. I am John the Adventurer. I traveled across the boundaries of the universes and broke every rule of magic to find my way back to the woman I love. I have battled gods and traveled to realms of pure madness. I changed the past two separate times, saving our world from the Darkness and an alien race known as the Unlidary. I gathered together the greatest heroes of every universe and ended the threat of the Heart of the Void. I am the greatest mortal magic user in our universe, and I choose neither Order nor Chaos. I stand against both, and I will prevail against them. The only question is, will you join me?


	2. Chapter 1: The Death of a Friend

Adventures of John: And so Begins the War

Chapter 1: The Death of a Friend

Author's Note: This time around I will be doing something very different from what I usually do. Usually I only begin writing after everything has already been sorted out, after I have already saved the day. Usually I am just telling you the story of something that already happened because either you weren't there or you don't remember. Due to the nature of our current situation, things will be different. This war isn't something that will happen and be erased from history, neither is it something happening in another universe. This is happening here and now. So, I will be writing as these things occur. Each chapter will tell you of the things that happened that day or a day or two before. This is not like anything we have faced before. I can only hope that I will live to finish the story, and you all live to continue reading it.

I left you last with me going off to prepare for the war. I have been gathering my strength, readying my weapons, and attempting to gather my allies. Unfortunately that last one hasn't been working out that well. The Hatter is who knows where, Elphaba created a warding spell around that little hut of hers to keep me out, and the Queen of Spring has already chosen the side of Order. Not only that, but I have been completely unable to reach my allies in the other universes. The Justice League, the Avengers, the Winchester brothers, even the Doctor. I haven't been able to send a message beyond the borders of our own universe. The Doctor's phone number doesn't even seem to be working anymore.

The other universe I have been able to have contact with is Elsa's universe, which I travel to every night. Luckily there doesn't seem to be the same cataclysmic buildup in that universe that there is in ours. Unfortunately, there is still no way to bring people from Arendelle over to earth. In fact, the only ally I was actually able to contact and bring over was my oldest ally, the whimsical Pixie.

"What is that?" Pixie asked as I grabbed a small box off the top of my wardrobe. Other items that were near it were my katana, my machete, and my dagger, all of which had been useful during the Unlidary invasion. This box, however, was in a league all its own.

"It's a weapon," I answered, handling it carefully. "A powerful weapon. The most dangerous weapon I possess."

"Why didn't you ever use it before?" Pixie inquired. "There have been a lot of times when you could have used a powerful weapon."

"None of those times called for this particular weapon," I informed her, "but I have the feeling that this time might."

. . . . .

Everything was quiet until Friday morning. My weapons were ready, my strength was gathered, and the only ally I had was prepared to fight, if that was what it came to. I knew from the moment I woke up that something was wrong. I could feel something bad, something **wrong**, but I had no idea what it was. It wasn't until I arrived at school that I realized what was happening.

Everywhere there were these tiny creatures flying through the air. They had no real form or shape, just an unidentifiable mass of something, with what looked like various types of appendages sometimes finding their way out. They zipped around directionless in seemingly random patterns, going every which way. Oftentimes the places they ended up should have been impossible from the direction they were heading. There were also other creatures, just as small but in all other aspects the complete opposite. They were completely symmetrical, looking like strange statues of human beings standing at attention. They were perfectly organized and formed, without any flaws. Instead of zipping around, they seemed to teleport from place-to-place, simply vanishing from one spot and reappearing in another. Also unlike their counterparts, everything these creatures did seemed to be with distinct purpose.

As I stared I couldn't help but wondering what on earth they were all doing. I looked closer and then I saw it. They were whispering in everyone's ears. The random masses flitted by people's ears, whispering quickly and loudly, while the symmetrical statues stood there calmly, speaking slowly and quietly. _What are these things?_ I asked myself. Where they new, or had I simply not been able to see them until now? If so, what had changed?

The creatures were obviously representative of Order and Chaos. I tried to walk closer to some of them so I could hear what they were saying, but they immediately shied away from me, the people they had been whispering too blinking as if they had just been woken up. It was then that I realized none of the creatures were whispering to me. Everyone else had the little critters messing about near their ears, but none of the creatures would come anywhere near me.

Unfortunately, the little creatures flying about everyone's heads weren't the worst thing that I would discover that day. In second period, the announcements came on. The assembly that was scheduled had been canceled because one of the students had been shot and killed by his brother. I had been out of the classroom when the announcements were on, so I had to learn this by talking to everyone else, asking about why people were crying. I was shocked, but it had nothing to do with me. All I could do was feel sorry for the poor guy and his friends.

It wasn't until fourth period that I learned exactly who had died, and it wasn't some random stranger. He was a friend. I won't tell you his name, in respect to his memory, but instead I will simply call him Lazarus, after the man Christ brought back from the grave, as I would dearly like to see my friend again, just once. He was one of the leaders of our robotics team, and everyone knew the kid was brilliant. We all knew he was destined for great things. He was planning on starting a business and probably would have become a billionaire. But instead Lazarus died, shot repeatedly by his brother, who was his polar opposite. A drug addict, a delinquent, and a criminal, if one of the two brothers deserved to live, it certainly wasn't that one. The delinquent brother lives while the brilliant and hardworking brother dies.

The rest of the day went by in a fog. I couldn't think clearly, but then again, neither could anyone else that had known him. The library was set up to write messages, make bracelets, and other things to help with grief, but I couldn't go in there quite yet. After learning about what had happened, I spent the rest of fourth period out in the quad, listening to and singing along with "If Heaven Wasn't so Far Away." After that I went to the library and spent the rest of the school day with another friend of mine, and together we grieved the loss of our friend.

Throughout the day I continued to see the creatures buzzing around everyone's heads. I couldn't help wondering how they could continue to do this when someone so many people cared about had just died. Then a horrible thought came to me. _What if that is why they are here?_ Could his death be what had brought this manifestations of Order and Chaos to being? But why? People die all the time, what was different about his death that could cause this? I could only think of two things. One, he was killed by his brother, an act so abhorrent that the very first one to commit that atrocity, Cain, was sentenced to an eternity of pain and suffering. The second came from the words told to me by one Captain Jack Harkness.

"You have a pivotal place in the conflicts of creation," he had told me. By association, that meant that those that I knew, those that had a connection to me, were also connected in some way to these conflicts. Could that be why Lazarus had died? Could his connection to me have been the reason for his death? If so that meant all of my friends, whether they knew about this crazy world I live in or not, were, and still are, in danger. But could Lazarus's death have been my fault? If I hadn't known him, would he have survived? Maybe his brother would have never shot him, and he would still be on his way to a bright future. But I can't think like that. I need to focus, concentrate, and do whatever it takes to save those that are left. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and give up, but I can't.

So I put those thoughts away. I studied the creatures, tried to kill a few of them with what little, imperceptible magic I could muster, but nothing happened. They continued to avoid me, and the only way to free someone from their whispers seemed to be for me to come close to them. Other than that, I could discover nothing.

. . . . .

Later that day I was eating when I suddenly felt as if someone had stabbed me in the gut. I curled up on myself for a moment, cringing in pain, but after a minute the pain passed, and once more I felt normal. Looking out the window I saw in the darkening sky the silhouette of a man staring at me. I quickly went outside only to find the man gone. Returning inside, I quickly checked the wards I had placed around my home some time ago. They were perfectly intact. No attack should have been able to get through. I reinforced them just in case, but other than that there was little I could do. That night I went to sleep late, as much as I wanted to return to Arendelle, I couldn't sleep knowing that someone had just attempted to attack me. I did end up sleeping however, and when I did I was surprised at what I found.

Instead of Arendelle, I was in the middle of a vast, scraggly desert. In the distance mountains were visible, much like the ones that ring my home city of Las Vegas, large brown mountains that looked as if they had once boasted majestic peaks, but had since been worn down by the passage of time. In front of me stood a Native American man in jeans and denim, a large cowboy hat placed firmly on his head.

"I know this wasn't where you wanted to go," the man told me. "But we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2: Talk with a Trickster

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Chapter 2: Talk with a Trickster

"We need to talk?" I asked, looking the man over. He had long dark hair and a face lined with age and excessive smiling. "And who exactly would I be talking to? I don't think we've ever met before."

"Come on there John," he told me. "Don't act like you are less than you are. It should be easy for you to deduce my identity. Take a closer look at me."

I focused my senses and staggered back as his true self was suddenly revealed. His aura was ancient and powerful, and as I looked I could see it was in the shape of a grinning desert canine. "Coyote," I muttered. "I've met Norse gods and Greek gods, but I don't think I ever expected to meet one of your kind. I've heard that you Native American animal spirits are nearly impossible to find when you don't want to be found. I did meet a pair of your children once though."

"Then I guess you're lucky that I wanted to be found," Coyote replied. "And I know about that. Those stories of yours are very interesting."

"You read my stories?" I questioned. "I didn't realize they had internet out in wherever you Native American spirits come from."

"They don't," he replied. "But I like to spend a lot of time in your world, mingling with the mortals. They can be pretty fun sometimes. Anyways, I read your stories because it is interesting to see these things from your point of view. Also, I find it funny that there are things in your stories that even the most stuck-up deities have no memory of." He paused there as if contemplating something. "You are perplexing, did you know that John? You are a mortal, a human with magical ability, but still a weak, fragile human. To a god, you would be little more than a brightly colored insect."

"An insect?" I chuckled. "And here I thought I was one of the most feared beings in the magical realms. I guess I've let my ego get a bit too inflated."

"By the rabble perhaps," Coyote responded. "Or what most gods would consider rabble. It is difficult for someone who is nearly immortal, or in the cases of some of us," he gestures to himself here, "completely immortal, to fear someone. When you can't die, fear of death is rare. Even by the standards of your own kind you were nothing more than a child when you joined this world. The various pantheons barely even noticed when you began your rise to power among the Fae."

He paused there as if contemplating something. "But then something strange happened. Thor angered Zeus, but because of the fear of Ragnarok, he couldn't kill the thunder god, so he had Hermes find someone who could get back at the Norse for them. And of all the people to choose, the messenger god chose you. And then, to the confusion of all but Hermes, the insect managed to escape the wrath of Thor with a basket full of golden apples. You weren't able to defeat the Thunderer, but you still accomplished a task worthy of the wiliest of Tricksters."

"Suddenly you gained the attention of dozens of impossibly powerful beings that you had never even heard of. The only thing that kept them from testing your limits themselves was the immunity that the king of Olympus gave you. Since then you grew in power until the lesser beings of the magical realms grew to either fear or love you. The gods watched, their confusion growing as this young mortal gained power and influence. Never since Merlin has a mortal risen to such heights in the magical realms. But still the gods refused to believe that a mortal could possibly be more powerful than one of them. After all, you didn't defeat Thor, you simply escaped him. Then you shocked them all during your war against the Brotherhood of the Void when you sent the god of war back to Olympus in several locked safes." He laughed at that. "Oh, you should have seen their faces."

"I'm glad to hear that the pantheons of the world think I'm an insect," I told him, "but I already know all about my previous adventures. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You continue to exceed all expectations," he replied. "When the rest of the universe is choosing either Order or Chaos, you choose neither. You defy two forces that even the gods have decided they cannot oppose. All evidence suggests that you will be crushed. But I don't think you will. If history has anything to say, you'll find a way. Unfortunately, as a Trickster I already sort of chose the side of Chaos, otherwise I would have…" he chuckled to himself.

"No I wouldn't. I've got faith in you kid, but I wouldn't risk myself by joining you. I may be able to come back to life every time the sun comes back up, but that won't help me much if when I come back it is always in one of Order's cells. But that doesn't mean I won't lend a hand when I can. After all, what sort of Trickster would I be if I didn't play the sides? So, did anyone else join your side other than your faerie friend?"

"Not yet," I replied. "And I'm going to call it Balance, because I believe that there needs to be balance between Chaos and Order, freedom and security."

"Balance," he mused. "I like it. I always thought keeping the balance was a bit overrated, but whatever. Don't think any of the balance deities will join you. They've already joined the side of Order. When people usually think of Balance they think of darkness and light, life and death, good and evil. They often forget that just because balance is the 'natural order of things' it doesn't mean that Order is the same thing as balance. But I guess it is pointless to discuss that now." He turned to walk away, then spun back suddenly as if he had forgotten something.

"One more thing," he told me. "Keep up the writing. I'm going to be watching it all unfold from my end, but I kind of want to know how it goes for you. I can't wait to read all about it." With that he transformed into a massive coyote and ran off, the world beginning to fade away around me.

Back in Arendelle I took a moment to think over what Coyote had told me. I suppose that it was good to know that I surprised those self-absorbed idiots that call themselves gods, but that wasn't what was important about what he said. I knew now that I wasn't alone in this. While some of my readers may send me messages saying they are on my side, that isn't exactly the most tangible of aid. Now I knew that not only had I an ally(of sorts) in Coyote, but my efforts had been noticed. I could use that to my advantage. I wasn't going to be a lone wolf in this fight for long.


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Revelations

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Chapter 3: Strange Revelations

For the next few days nothing happened. I spent the weekend watching out for more events, but it seemed as if there was no more strangeness forthcoming. Saturday went by with the only special event being a candlelight vigil for my friend Lazarus, though that was a fairly emotional event. Sunday and Monday had absolutely nothing interesting happening. Yet those things continued to whisper in everyone's ear, what I had no idea.

Then after an equally uneventful Tuesday I woke up in the middle of the night. Back in Arendelle I had just been playing with the children, so I was a bit peeved that I was back in our world. My frustration didn't last long however, as I sensed a dark energy in the air. Something was happening, something bad. Quickly throwing on some clothes I walked outside, walking barefoot out into the street. As I walked I heard the sounds of shouting. I rushed toward the noise and saw two men arguing, one of them with dozens of the Chaos entities swirling around his head, the other with Order entities surrounding him. The first man was raging, spittle flying from his mouth, while the second man spoke calmly and reasonably, yet with anger still very present in his tone. The man under the influence of Chaos pulled out a gun and I ran forward, attempting to grab the gun from his hands.

Unfortunately he was much more muscular than I was without my magic, so he easily tossed me to the side. He shook his head in confusion as the Chaos creatures fled from my presence. The other man also shook his head, looking around in shock.

"How did I get here?" the second man asked.

"What happened?" the first one questioned. Looking down at his hands, he saw the gun and dropped it in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"You should probably get out of here," I told them, picking myself back up. "Go back home, both of you. Forget this night ever happened. Trust me, you will be a lot happier if you do. And take that stupid gun and throw it away." With that I walked away, leaving the two men staring after me in confusion. As I walked, I thought about what I had just witnessed. People were being manipulated by these forces, their thoughts and actions twisted by these entities. I had been able to stop this one, but things like this would be happening all over the world, and I couldn't be everywhere. I had to find a way to end this.

. . . . .

I would soon find that things were a lot worse than I thought. This morning I was walking from my car to school when I sensed something. Looking behind me I thought I saw something moving in the massive desert lot on the other side of the rode from my school. As I looked, I saw a massive dust storm spring up, an immense form hidden within. It sprang at me, a massive reptilian-bull creature, fanged mouth open wide to swallow me whole, and I instinctively struck out. Using a technique I developed after an unfortunate incident with a mind-controlled Superman, I created an invisible barrier at the second it hit, redirecting the force of its attack back on itself. The creature went flying, crashing hard into the ground. I conjured a blade and threw it at the beast, turning it to dust.

Looking around, I realized that no one seemed to have noticed the giant beast that was just rampaging through the parking lot. Also, the cars that should have been crushed by its passage were completely unscathed. But how was that possible? More importantly, how did I just use magic? I tried to use telekinesis on one of the cars, and while I could feel the energy, nothing happened. I conjured a flame and sent it shooting at one of the cars, only for it to pass harmlessly through. As I sent the flame I noticed that it was somewhat transparent, as if it wasn't completely there. _What is the meaning of this?_ I wondered. I noticed then that people were beginning to glance in my direction. They didn't seem to have seen the magical flames, but they definitely noticed my exaggerated movements. I quickly walked to the school, wondering what had just happened.

In first period I took the first chance I had to meditate. Usually I meditate when I want to enter the state of consciousness required for traveling through the realms without the use of sleep, but at that moment I had more urgent matters. As I meditated I concentrated not on the realms themselves, but on their connection to our world. What I witnessed was terrifying. The barriers between the human world and the magical worlds were slowly being torn down by millions of the tiny creatures of Order and Chaos. At this moment I realized they weren't actually creatures, but representations of the effects of Order and Chaos that apparently only I was able to see. I could see the trillions of threads of mystical energy keeping the barriers in place slowly being torn away by the things. The war between Order and Chaos is literally ripping our world apart.

Our world is kept separate from the magical worlds for a reason. The creature I fought was something stuck halfway between our realm and the magical realms. In the state it was in it wouldn't have been able to harm anyone not magically gifted, but that is just the beginning. As the damage continues and the barriers grow weaker, those things that get caught in-between will get stronger, and soon they will be able to harm ordinary humans. If the barriers were to break down completely, our world and the magical realms would be one and the same. Metropolitan cities would suddenly find themselves in the middle of mystical forests or demonic wastelands. It would make the damage and chaos of World War Magic look like a Vegas magic show, and this time there is no Doctor around, no convenient magically-powered alien engine, no helpful Celestial beings from the dawn of time to help us turn back time and change it all. This is on us now.

All of you who are reading this, be careful. If any of you have a magical affinity or possess the ability to perceive these creatures, do whatever you can to help the ordinary people who cannot. This has become more dangerous than ever. I do not blame you if you chose to take a side in this conflict, either for Order or Chaos. It can be hard to stand up to such insurmountable odds. But I will still fight. There is no more good and evil here. There is no Dark Lord or demonic legion or Lich King to fight. There is no order of holy knights to join, no wise wizard to give us advice. Now it is up to each of us and our own conscience to choose how we will spend this dire time. Do we join a side? Do we sit back and hope that in all the devastation we are ignored? I will do neither. This world needs heroes now more than ever, in whatever shape they come in, and I don't plan on letting it down. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if my words are put to the test.


	5. Chapter 4: Tears in the Barriers

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Chapter 4: Tears in the Barriers

Yesterday I discovered that the world was in even greater danger than I thought. Today I was forced to face that danger. After not meeting any more of the creatures yesterday, I woke up this morning feeling paranoid. I watched the world around me warily as I drove to school, expecting half-present mystical creatures to pop out at me from every corner. I had spent the previous night practicing with my astral magic, which the weakening of the barriers between the realms have allowed me to use. Astral magic has no effect on the physical world, but it does do quite a lot of damage against magical creatures.

I was watching a pair of my fellow classmates practice their scene in first period when I thought I heard scratching noises above me. Looking up, I saw something skittering up in the darkness of the theater ceiling. I conjured a spectral light which floated to the ceiling, revealing dozens of tiny imps crawling over the ceiling, hissing angrily at the mystical light. Glancing around at my fellow students, I knew that I couldn't toss my magic around with everyone here. I would look like a madman, and there is no way for me to help if I am stuck inside a looney bin.

I waved the spectral light away and sat back down, closing my eyes. Meditating, I separated myself from my body, but I did not travel to the magical realms. Instead I held my spirit back, keeping it in our world. I could feel a massive strain as I took my spirit from my body, but I held it. Soon I was hovering above my own body, seeing the world through different eyes. My astral form blazed with energy, which I used to blast away at the creatures, turning the imps to dust. I then turned to the tears that were opening in the barriers between the realms. I went towards them and the tiny representations of Order and Chaos tearing them open fled. Whatever the reason, my very presence repels the effects of the two forces, but at the time I wasn't thinking about that. Raising my hands, I concentrated on the tears, knitting them back together, restoring the Balance.

I breathed deeply as my astral form returned to my body, my energy entirely drained. I had repaired the tear opening into the theater, but I could already feel more being ripped open in other places. It looked like my decision to call my side Balance was more than just a name after all. I can restore Balance by sealing the rifts created by the warring forces. But I am just one man, one teenager really. I can't possibly repair every tear, every breach.

. . . . .

I'm beginning to think my school has some sort of curse on it. Nothing good ever happens there. Then again, maybe that is just how all schools are. At lunch another breach opened and a group of wyverns flew out. They swooped down at the people out in the quad, only to harmlessly pass through them. The pigeons weren't so lucky. The barriers must have been growing weaker, as the avians somehow saw their massive reptilian counterparts and attempted to flee, only for several of them to be immediately swallowed by the swift wyverns. The humans were, of course, oblivious to this, too busy concentrating on themselves to notice the birds that had just vanished into thin air.

I didn't have the energy to astral project a second time, so instead I tried to remain inconspicuous as I shot down the flying reptiles, using my finger to channel small bolts of lightning and direct the hovering blades I had conjured. After the first few creatures fell they swooped down toward me, and just before they could reach me I smashed them together, their bones snapping loudly even though I was the only one able to hear them. With that they turned to dust, the only thing different being a few missing pigeons.

. . . . .

Later, after going to a party celebrating the graduation of my little sister and her classmates from preschool, we returned home. Everything seemed alright at first, but then I sensed something powerful outside. I went out the door into the backyard and saw a massive beam of light shining from the largest breach I had seen yet. Dozens of smaller tears surrounded it, opening wider as something massive pressed its way through. First there was the shimmer of golden scales, then an immense snout, followed by a pair of majestic antlers. Soon the creature's entire body immerged, a long slithering shape, glowing with power.

"A dragon," I muttered. "And an Asian one at that." I bowed to the being, not knowing for sure if that was the proper way to treat such a creature. "It is an honor to meet a being such as yourself. And I'm glad that something good came out of one of these things for a change."

"Something good?" the dragon asked, his voice a deep rumble. He began laughing. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, mortal." He laughed again, his voice like thunder. He rose higher into the sky, lightning crackling. "I am Dro'kan, and you mortals will bow before me once more!"

"So much for Asian dragons being the good ones," I muttered. I was suddenly thrown back as lightning struck the ground next to me. _Impossible,_ I thought. _His power affected the physical world. But that means… _I gathered my energy into my fist and it glowed brightly. I smile then, looking back at the dragon. _All bets are off._ I snapped my fingers and my form shifted, becoming older and stronger. My clothes were replaced by golden armor and a long, blood-red cloak, a hood shrouding my features. "You chose the wrong time to enter this world, Dro'kan, because now you have to deal with me!" I rose off the ground, my eyes glowing a bright gold, brighter by far than the creature's scales. I waved my hands forward and flames blazed from them, blasting towards him.

The fire dissipated as it closed in on him, energy crackling around him. "I think not, human," Dro'kan told me. "I can sense from your essence that you are powerful, but I do not think that you have ever faced a true dragon before." Hurricane gales swept around us, lightning striking me repeatedly.

Fire blazed around me, covering my entire body. "Oh, but I have," I laughed. "And I know all your weak points." With a blast of energy I forced his jaws open, after which I dived down his gullet, blasting golden energy. Dro'kan screamed in pain, and then he was gone, a blast of energy from inside disintegrating the beast. But I was not done. Flying higher, I focused on the tears in the barrier between the mortal realm and the magical ones, closing them one-by-one. When they were all repaired, I felt my magic leave. _Crap._ Without my magic holding me aloft, I fell to the ground. I grabbed onto the ledge of my balcony, wrenching my arm painfully, but stopping myself, so that when I did let go and fall to the ground, it was with some bruising, and not anything broken.

I tried to use my magic, but all that came out was the same astral energy that had been there before. I could feel more tears opening elsewhere, but they were smaller. Disaster has been averted, for now. After than I limped over to my room and finished writing this down. Now I do not know what will come next, but hopefully I will be able to face it and succeed, just as I did with Dro'kan tonight. And I hope that you will all be ready to fight alongside me if that is what is needed. I guess that is all for tonight. See you all later.


	6. Chapter 5: Advice from Arendelle

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Chapter 5: Advice from Arendelle

"You can't do all of this by yourself," Elsa told me after I informed her of my experience with Dro'kan. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are, you are only one person. If this stuff is really happening all over the world, then there is no way you can deal with it on your own. You aren't the only person with magical abilities in your world. Find them and get their help."

"This isn't like World War Magic," I told her. "I can't just go running off around the country searching for others who can help me. No one even realizes that our world is in danger. Chaos and Order are tearing everything apart in their war, and everyone thinks it is just business as usual. More and more people are being murdered by those under the influence of one of these two forces, and no one realizes what is happening. Governments are becoming more militaristic against their own citizens and the people are losing their rights, and they aren't even noticing. All I can do is attempt to keep them safe from the magical side of things, and even that I can only do locally." I buried my face in my hands, feeling defeated. "I can't stop this. I am on my own, no Doctor showing up in his TARDIS at the last minute, no comic book superheroes flying in, no final battle with all of the multiverse's greatest heroes. It is just me, and I can't stop it."

She slapped me across the face. "You will not talk like that," she told me sternly. "This is your world that is being attacked, and you are never alone. You have friends, you have family, and you have allies. I may not be able to join you in your universe, but there are always those who will fight for what is right."

"There is no good and evil to this fight," I told her. "Chaos brings freedom, so a lot of the people on the side of Chaos think they are on the side of good. Order brings security, so many on the side of Order think they are on the side of good. Most people, human or not, have already chosen a side."

"Then change their minds," she replied. "Show them the truth. Just because they have already chosen a side doesn't mean they can't pick a new one. Show them why they have to fight for Balance. Show them what will really happen if one of these sides wins."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I inquired.

"What about your dream?" Anna asked, walking into the room. "Sorry about barging in, but you told us a while back, after the incident in which Hans escaped, that you had a vision of a dark future. Would it be possible for you to show them your vision?"

The vision she was referring to had already partially come true, as most of you know. The Unlidary invasion, aka The Week that Never Happened, as well as Elsa's being taken prisoner were both included in that vision. However, there were still many things in the vision that had not come true that were even darker than those events. "That is an interesting idea Anna. I don't know how I would do something like that, but it is an idea. If I could do it, it might just work."

I spent the rest of my short time in Arendelle with my wife and children. Now that I knew I had hope, I could get thoughts of the current darkness out of my mind. It was good to have a sanctuary, a place to myself where I could enjoy my life with those who brighten up my day the most. Arendelle was far from perfect, but for me it was that sanctuary. However, like always I couldn't stay, and when morning came in our world I had to leave Arendelle and return to earth.


	7. Epilogue: Unwanted Guests

Adventures of John: And So Begins the War

Epilogue: Unwanted Guests

Yesterday I went to my friend Lazarus(the one who isn't really named Lazarus)'s funeral. Unlike the Biblical Lazarus, he did not come back to life. Honestly, a large portion of me desperately hoped he would. It isn't like crazier things haven't already happened to me. But it did not happen. He is dead, and there is nothing that I can do to change that. I have spent my time since defeating Dro'kan repairing any breaches in the barriers between the realms that I could find.

After the funeral I returned home, not exactly in the best mood. Unfortunately, I would soon discover that my mood could get quite a lot worse. I got out of my car to find that I was not alone. Five figures stood in front of my house, and these were no ordinary people. Two of them didn't even look anywhere near human. They stood together, each of them giving me a look that would certainly kill me, if looks could kill.

In the back of the group were three women. One of them was an incredibly tall and thin woman with milky white skin and long raven hair. Her eyes were a blood-red and they gazed at me with a violent, psychopathic hatred that contrasted sharply with her fragile features. She wore a long black dress made of raven's feathers which did very little to conceal her figure, though I doubt it was meant to. Next to her was a dark-skinned woman dressed in an embarrassingly small amount of clothing to the point that I had to avert my eyes. Her lack of clothing wasn't the strangest thing about her though. Her hands were paws, razor sharp claws extending from them, and her head was that of a lioness with black kohl around her slitted eyes. The third woman was equally underdressed(I think there might be a pattern there), but instead of any reasonable skin color, she was a shade of deep blue. Not only that, but she had two separate pairs of arms, each of her four hands wielding a nasty-looking scimitar. The look in her eyes was one of pure madness. It was truly frightening.

Unfortunately, the women weren't the scariest members of the group. The two men in the front were even more frightening, but for a very different reason. The anger and hatred in their eyes wasn't one of a general sort. It was instead of a much more personal and familiar variety. One man was encased in pitch-black spiked armor, while the other wore a bear-skin coat. The first man had dark black hair and a goatee, with evil red eyes, while the other had long blonde hair and a full beard, with bright blue eyes that were equally hateful. Both had pale skin and large, muscular frames and held mighty weapons in their hands. The blonde savage held a large, heavy hammer in one hand, while the armored man held a massive broadsword in one hand and an even larger axe in the other.

I knew both of these two men, and we didn't exactly have a good history. In fact, both of them tried to kill me sometime in the past, and aren't even really men. They are ancient beings of great power, who were once worshipped by the people of long-dead civilizations as gods. The women I recognized from stories and legends, but I had never met them before. The pale woman was the Morrigan, an Irish goddess of the Celtic religion, a goddess of war and violent death. The lion-woman was Sekhmet, an ancient Egyptian goddess, the warrior-champion of the sun god Ra and the most violent and dangerous of Egypt's gods whose wrath was feared throughout Egypt. The last woman was Kali, a Hindu goddess of destruction and death, but of all these unwanted guests, it was not the women who were the most dangerous. No, the two men were two of mythology's most dangerous characters, and their personal hatred of me made them even more so. They were Thor, the Norse god of thunder, who I once stole from, embarrassing and dishonoring him, and Ares, the Greek god of war and bloodshed, who I once defeated in single combat.

"Hey there guys," I muttered nervously. "Nice to see the two of you, and your friends as well. You wouldn't happen to be here to reminisce about old times, would you?"

Author's Note: After what happened after this, I decided that this was a good place to end this part of the story, as the war is obviously now well under way, and is no longer just beginning. I will tell you all about what happened yesterday and what will yet happen, in the story Adventures of John: Gods of War.


	8. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War


End file.
